


圣瓦伦丁之日3

by Libido



Category: JOSUKE - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libido/pseuds/Libido





	圣瓦伦丁之日3

“....呃、唔......”  
东方仗助眼神湿漉漉得像懵懂的幼儿。  
没有比这更糟糕的形容了，你乱成一团的脑子不合时宜的想。就在刚刚，你让那个高中生自己咬住衣料下摆，露出紧实的腰腹与胸肌，好让你的手沿着他精瘦腰侧缓慢下移到毛发密处，安抚一下从进入你房间后就被你惹起来的小怪物。  
手指恶意地磨着他深红饱满的伞状前端，而他筋根满布、因充血贲起的柱身，却被你故意冷落在一边。  
比起安抚，用折磨来形容或许会更贴切。  
“...我错了....学姐....”东方仗助的声音喑哑的不行。他一开口，被咬住的衣服落下，遮住了你几分钟前在他胸口留下的鲜红咬痕。你不满地捏了下他前端的嫩皮，他一口气上不来似的、双唇微张，开始重重地喘气。  
“玩到现在...呼——，差不多...差不多也该消气了吧？”  
没错。眼下这个撑在你上方的人，不久前以“未成年”为由拒绝了你，哪怕他后面害羞又热切地直视你的眼睛说，想要结婚后再做这码子事，但强忍羞耻、说出那种求欢之言的你仍然气得眼泪狂飙，觉得自己的自尊遭受了非人对待。  
“给我把衣服脱掉，东方君。”  
东方仗助听着你故作生疏的叫法，深知你的怒火远没有平息。你这种脾气永远只能顺毛撸，心思敏感自尊心又强，要是他这时稍作犹豫的话.....  
“你脱不脱！你、嗝...你刚刚说什么都听我的的！”你勾住他的脖子，搭上去的另一只手蠢蠢欲动。  
东方仗助很清楚，气到打嗝的下一步就是开始迫害他的头发。  
他带着你坐起，甩了甩撑到酸痛的手臂后顺了你的意。裤子松松垮垮挂在臀沿，勃起性器随着脱衣动作上下甩动，这画面实在有够淫荡，甚至让你的双腿发软、小腹发酸，和他肌肤相触的地方像开了锅的沸水一样灼热。  
可让你身体产生反应的东方仗助，却还在坚持没有避孕套绝对不能开始这场突如其来的初体验。  
他怎么能这样？你愤愤地想。  
刚开始把手伸进他裤子里的时候，东方仗助从脸一直红到脖子，还是一副【呜哇这样犯规啊！】【不要摸了...】的慌张样儿。你趁他不注意将他的外裤扯下，发现这个连校服都骚的独出心裁、关注时尚前沿的人，穿的竟然是国旗图案的内裤！  
东方仗助竟然是个昭和男儿！——你震惊的忘了发火。  
“我不是我没有！是亿泰！”东方仗助大声解释，“便利店特价活动买一送二，这是我生日那天亿泰塞进我包里的礼物啦——！”  
【我把整个日本都送给你了！仗助！】——亿泰语。  
可恶，输给亿泰了。  
你忍笑忍到颤抖，即使还在跟他置气，也忍不住调侃他爱国。  
爱国什么的......东方仗助有点崩溃，比起被你看见这个，他更想不为人知的暗恋。  
某种意义上已经为自己被羞辱的女性魅力报仇了呢，你。  
气氛并没有一路朝无厘头的趋势狂奔，因为你觉得为了一条友达内裤而拒绝你也是无法被原谅的事情。  
“不要再提内裤的事了啦！”东方仗助一把捂住你的嘴，耻于言说的支吾了一会，才偷偷支手在你耳边道，“就是...进、进去的时候，要戴那个才行。”他羞耻得让这句话变成了飘出来的气音。  
这个是真的失策。对这方面略有概念的你，完全没想到自己竟然犯了这种低级错误。  
可【我得想办法睡了这个男人】和【我忘记准备避孕套】之间又有什么冲突呢？  
你如此固执，而总是纵容你的恋人顾着你岌岌可危的自尊，默认你对他动手动脚而没有做多余的动作，只是一个劲儿的用那双泛着青蓝湖光的下垂眼，盯着虚张声势的你猛瞧。  
难道他这样就不过分吗？用那种青涩又情色的神态，将强烈的背德感变成刺激你的春药。导致原本针对他的撩拨，反而让你情潮涌动。  
握住他颇有分量的物什，手指甚至夹住他的阳筋开始反复搓揉，你看见他的小腹抽紧，前端开始溢出水意。他似乎想要吻你——，他平日那样喜欢吻你，现在却只是扶住你的肩、一脸隐忍地皱着眉，和你额头相抵。  
难受的可怜模样让谁看了都心软。  
指甲无意识抠进湿漉漉的马眼，抵着窄小孔洞碾，另一只抚摸他微微出汗而更具吸附力皮肤的手，也开始在他胯间揉弄，上下滑动起来。  
“学姐....哈啊、别、别玩了...”东方仗助叫你的尾音发颤，那种声音不同他平时的开朗活力或偶尔无意识的撒娇，像落在你光裸皮肤上的黏腻蛛丝或是拂过的羽毛，带着点似有似无、故意勾人的痒。  
而东方仗助那双让你溃不成军的眼睛，此时因为欲望微微眯起、迷离水亮，因为刚刚肆无忌惮的玩弄而有些湿润的睫毛，还在你心上轻轻地扫。  
“你是打算就这样硬着回去吗？东方君。”你舔他沾染你津液后湿润柔软的唇角，柔柔地捏弄他软热的精囊然后猛地一拽！他呜呜地喘，合不拢的嘴角渗出一些唾液来。  
“在我面前射出来后就原谅你。”  
色令智昏，东方仗助似乎成功地用他的小伎俩获得了赦免。  
“诶——？”他捏紧你肩膀的双手滑到了腰间，“我还以为...嗯唔、你绝对不会说这种话呢...”  
“学姐好色哦。”  
高中生故作惊讶地调笑，在你臊得厉害，想要发作的时候猛地抓住你的手按在胯下，带着它们在阳具上急剧滑动摩擦起来。  
.....好烫.....  
他被你直白的字眼刺激得更硬了，带着你快速套弄的时候迷蒙又专注地看着你的脸。你郝然垂眸，整个人热麻麻地感受他胀大的性器，一边想着手心的嫩皮会不会被他烫坏，一边挫败的承认自己的技术说不定真的很烂。  
“等一下，”用毛巾将东方仗助想要自慰的双手束缚在背后，你安抚地亲吻他汗湿的、强忍欲望而抽动的额角，告诉他最后关头让你单独来。在快感高峰踩了刹车，东方仗助眼角发红，闭眼仰头平复呼吸。他顺从地听着布料摩擦带来的窸窸索索，耳朵却捕捉到了你的哼声轻笑。  
耽于欲望、大脑混沌不清的东方仗助忽然意识到，你刚刚唤他“东方君”。  
......不会吧？！难、难道.....  
仿佛为了印证他的猜想，你双腿分开跪在了他身体两侧。拨开浴袍下摆后探入的手，沿着光滑腿线上移，直至隐没在绝对领域上方的阴翳中。  
东方仗助看傻了眼。  
随着丝带解开的一声轻响，中间沾有水渍的黑色布料缓缓落在了他的腿上。它落的轻飘飘，却让高中生的大腿肌肉攸地绷紧。  
在刚才的抚慰中，东方仗助阳具前端渗出了晶亮滑湿的液体，你将它们黏黏糊糊涂抹在整根上后握住，微微沉腰，去摩擦你早已濡湿的穴口。  
“喂——！”东方仗助呼喊起来，可下一秒，他想被摁住脖子一样，涨红了脸咬紧牙关，以免发出事后会让你嘲笑的声音来。  
你的少年还是太年轻，不知道女生固执起来有多可怕。心中调笑着仗助的单纯，你想这想那，甚至开始回忆系带内裤的便利之处，只为转移这种逼疯你的窘迫。  
纯白浴袍之下，肉棍在湿润柔软的花瓣间摩擦挤压。你推磨摇橹般晃着腰，扭的东方仗助本能的向上挺胯。湿滑的阴茎擦过娇嫩腿根，留下明显的水痕后直直撞在花核之上，你猫叫似的哼哼，下身水意泛滥，腰一软就抱住他的脑袋，让他深深埋入你丰满的胸乳。  
胸口感受到了热气与湿润。眼角泌出的泪，略带哭腔的喘——这个在你腿根和下体处交出第一次的大男生被欺负得够呛。  
“我原谅仗助了。还有，抱歉呐，”声音带着让你自身都陌生的媚意，“因为实在是想在樱花的季节结束之前对仗助做这些事。”  
插入东方仗助汗湿发丝的手温柔梳弄，但和你竭力表现出来的平静不同，被射满了精液的大腿和花瓣痉挛发抖，小腹深处的酸麻空虚几乎让你想要呻吟出声。  
是坏掉了吗？身体怎么会变成这样呢？你维持抱他的姿势半阖着眼，夜灯在水汽朦胧的双眼中成了暧昧不清的浮光。鹅黄色的光团明明灭灭，然后下一秒地转天旋。  
“把灯关上，仗助。”  
出于某种小心思模仿高岛田发髻挽起来的发，已经有几缕凌乱的散落在包裹在冷白皮肤之下的锁骨，——那让你看上去像个在酒宴空隙间和情人亲热过的艺伎。可比起被蛮力挣散、粗暴丢开的毛巾，同样被丢上床中央的你，还不算狼狈。  
“我说了先关灯。”像是要躲避灯光一样，你侧着身体蜷缩起来。身侧的位置凹陷，耳后被湿热的舌头舔过，得不到东方仗助回应的你，刚撑起身子想要按下灯光的开关，就被身后的大手抓住肩膀、正面朝下死死按在了床上。  
诶........？！！！  
背后的蝴蝶骨上落下密密麻麻的啃咬亲吻，甬道脆弱的粘膜受到侵犯。秘处强烈的异物感和溢出的水液让你摔懵的大脑本能判断出，那是东方仗助的手指。  
骨节分明，灵活有力，指腹还有一层薄薄的茧。  
他强硬的从身后压着你，正在为你扩张。  
‘仗助他，突然....就改变主意了呢。’  
你想起了《雪国》。那个东京的男人去雪乡会一个叫驹子的艺伎，其中一个场面就是，那个男人时隔很久再次见到驹子时说“这个手指记得你”，而驹子害羞地轻轻咬住男人的食指。  
.....原来这样写不是没有理由啊。  
你喘息着扭动，嫣红的脸在枕头里磨蹭。东方仗助的手指以一定的频率在外阴和花蕾处抠挖搅弄，不知道蹭过哪一点，让你被快感冲刷的偏过脸、要哭不哭的叼住了枕巾的布料。  
软肉如小儿吮奶般裹住他的手指抽动，他插入第二根手指的动作粗暴了些，仿佛诉说着他即将屈服于原始欲望的理智壁垒岌岌可危。  
你的身体早就准备好了，柔软湿润的穴口收缩，分泌出的春潮卷携着欲望和渴求染上他手指的温度。  
你不知道你的小男友是从哪里知道这些的，《雪国》吗？才不会，因为当时你在图书馆看书，而他就趴在对面看你。  
他和你不同，用仗助自己的话形容，让他喜欢上那些情啊爱啊亦或是文艺的让人头皮发麻的书，还不如让亿泰去考东大。  
“够了....够了....”放在头侧的双手胡乱抓着床单，穿在身上的浴袍松松垮垮。你迷乱地绞紧双腿，口中胡乱喃喃着不知道是让他住手还是直接插进来的只言碎语。  
“还不够。”东方仗助在你耳边道。  
恋人吮吸手指的湿软肉穴足以占据男性所有的心神，下一步大概就是急不可耐地将自己的阳具狠狠捅进去。但东方仗助没有，因为他的思绪被你一句话带回了夏季的杜王町。  
不知循环了多少次的夏季的杜王町，是你开启注定不为人所知战斗的战场。他尚且不知在原本时间中发生了什么，唯一确定的是自己会在追查吉良吉影的某天死去，而那，就是你发动替身的引线。  
自己要是能变得更加、更加可靠就好了，就像他崇拜的承太郎先生那样。最后一次循环结束、并发现了一切的东方仗助时不时会冒出这样的念头。  
如果他是那种成熟又厉害的大人，能够一开始就解决一切的话，你就不用被动地失去那几个月的记忆，只能从自身的异常和未来自己传递的信息来推测一切，也不会将生命中的一部分时光，折损在不知尽头的循环中。  
【你和我，千万不要做忧郁的笨蛋啊！】  
那是仗助从你身上读到的讯息。尘埃落定后的暑假，他跟你回了一趟京都。“说起樱花的话，果然还是京都之樱最棒吧！”你跟他讲平安神宫的垂枝樱、白川河沿岸的夜樱，还有古寺、神庙那些相映成趣的绝妙背景。  
你从来没有跟他说过，害怕自己的时间所剩无几。  
盛开之奢华，谢落之潇洒，那是你钟爱的花，东方仗助以前也很喜欢，但喜欢上你后他却开始讨厌。  
认识的最初，你教会他疯狂钻石治愈不了疾病和伤痛，在后来的时间中，又教他学习和如何珍惜一个女孩。  
包容你所有的任性和小脾气，学着猜情绪极端又多变的女生的心思，用你喜欢的开朗笑容跟你打招呼，每天在你面前说身边的趣事让你知道他过的开心.....这是无法夺回时间的东方仗助，仅能为你做的事情。  
‘在樱花的季节结束之前什么的...不要突然说这种让人生气的话啊！’。  
东方仗助重重按压之前让你叫出声的地方，激得你像垂死天鹅，弓着腰扬起纤长的脖颈。他想咬住你的耳廓刺进犬齿，最终却克制着用嘴唇温柔摩挲。  
你在他身边的时间.....你在他身边的时间——  
“还不够。”


End file.
